


Who am I? (32557038)

by 0specs0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Sarah Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Kidnapped Bucky Barnes, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bucky Barnes, Police Officer Sam Wilson, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Russian Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0specs0/pseuds/0specs0
Summary: On May 27th, 2011- James Barnes never showed up to his fifth period class, James Barnes never showed up to the Rogers' household that night and a missing persons case was created with no leads.Almost eight years later, an unhappy call from a shop owner complaining about a homeless guy leads to two black eyes, a reciting of the Miranda rights, and the discovery of James Buchanan Barnes... and his kid?





	1. From Sir to Papa to James?

A voice quickly faded in and out of consciousness- the man knew only three things:

  1. That voice was yelling at him
  2. He had been standing for a long time
  3. His child was sleeping on his back



The voice faded into consciousness once more;

_Sir? I need you to comply- is this your child? Sir! Does your child require medical assistance? Do you require medical assistance? You need to comply sir or I will place you in police custody. Sir! He just hit me Evans! That’s it- You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you desire an attorney and cannot afford one, an attorney will be obtained for you before police questioning._

 

'Sir' didn’t process the words coming out of the officers mouth, nor did he process himself hitting the officer. The rough handling of 'sir' and the attempted removal of the child who was koala’d to his back brought him diving into consciousness.

“Don’ touch- touch him.” 'Sir' felt slip out of his mouth.

 

His pleas fell upon deaf ears as the officer, identified as Evans, began to pry the kid off of his back. The movement startled the sleeping boy who let out a shocked cry.

_Papa!_

'Ah, of course. I am Papa.'

 

“Said, Don’t touch ‘im.” Papa pushed back against the officer who continued to try to restrain him as Evans manage to peel the young boy off of his back.

 

 _Papa! I wan’ Papa! Let Go!_ , The boy screamed, shaking his head back-and-forth as his limbs flailed in attempt to escape Evans grasp.

 

_Officer Murphy and Evans, requesting backup Wilson. We’ve got a 10-58, requesting backup._

 

The distraction of the flailing boy gave Murphy the opportunity to grasp Papa’s shoulder and restrain him, quickly placing the first cuff onto the man’s right wrist. The lack of left wrist was shocking to the officer, who quickly thanked his lucky stars that the man was wearing a belt- it was old, worn and tight across the mans waist, but it did the trick. He quickly attached the second cuff to the belt just as a second police car appeared at the entrance of the alley.

 

_Took yah long enough Wilson. I'ma look like a raccoon cause of this guy, the wife ‘aint gonna be happy about this._

 

Murphy was holding Papa by his left shoulder and right bicep, as he still struggled, knocking his head back in attempt to hit the officer as the young boy flailed in Evans grip.

 

 _I thought you said it was an intoxicated pedestrian? This is just a homeless dad and his kid_ , a new voice joined in, his brain refused to process the statement as he focused on the young boys cries.

 

_Owner of the shop complained about a homeless man hangin’ out, went to ask him to leave and he took a jab at me! Didn’t even realize there was a kid attached to his back at first. Plus he’s an amputee._

 

Murphy leaned forward to reference to Papa’s lack of left arm and was met with the _thunk_ of the backside of the man's head head, a solid hit. Murphy's grip immediately loosened and the man grunted, taking a step forward towards the kid and Evans.

 

 _Shit!_ , The newest voice chimed and practically dove towards Papa in order to keep him restrained.

 

Officer Sam Wilson stood in front of the distraught man, squeezing the mans shoulder and bicep firmly. Papa refused to look towards the officer- eyes firm on the wailing child behind Wilson.

 

 _I’ll make a deal with you_ , Wilson began, _If you get in the vehicle now, and the kid stays with you._

 

“‘on’t touch ‘mitri. Don’ touch him!” Papa continued to struggle against Wilson's grip as he was promptly led to the backseat of the second vehicle, Wilson's police car.

 

The loud closing of the car, followed by the silence, was far from calming - yet, Papa sat silently, night-and-day from his behavior outside of the vehicle. The opposite door quickly opened, before Papa could process it, the young boy was placed in the backseat with a small bear that Wilson had stashed away in his glove box.

 

 _Papa_ , fat tears crawled down the young boys face as he launched himself towards the man, his papa, and squished himself into the man's left side. He sat the bear in the mans lap, who stared at his reflection in the black glassy eyes of the bear.

Wilson observed the scene through the side window for a brief second, sighing, he definitely wasn’t getting home on time tonight.

Riley was going to kill him, _again_.

 

* * *

 

  
The man sat frozen, still staring at the bear, in the back seat the entire ride to the station. The boy, however, kept moving from the man's side, to climbing into the mans lap, to the other side of the vehicle, and back again. Every time the boy wiggled himself to the other side of the vehicle, Wilson tensed as he continued to ensure that he locked the doors.

Wilson pulled up at the station at 12:30 am, immediately greeted by Evans and Murphy before he could even turn off the engine.

 

“Need some extra hands?” Evans asked as Wilson opened his door.

 

“Not a bad idea, he mellowed out during the ride, but he could freak again.” Wilson advised as the three of them walked around the car towards the door the man was sitting against.

 

“The kid?”

 

“A wiggle worm,” Wilson grinned to himself, observing that the boy was currently crawling back to the man. “He’s mellowed out too- don’t separate them unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

 

The two nodded and opened the door- prepared for hell to break lose. The man saw the officers reflection in the bears eyes, but didn’t look up. The boy stared at the three, grabbing the bear, breaking the mans focus. The mans head shot up, looking at the boy, then the officers, then the boy once more.

 

“Just gonna bring you guys up to the station. We’ve got a few things we need to do, then we’ll send you on your way.” Murphy spoke as Evans grabbed the mans bicep and shoulder, slowly turning the man to the right and giving him a nudge to stand up.

 

The man stood without hesitation, waving his restrained hand at the boy. The boy stood up on the seat and looked at the ground, ready to jump out.

 

Before Wilson or Murphy could tell the child to stop, he jumped out of the car- straight to his knees and bolted to the leg of his father.

 

A sigh of relief filled the officers as the boy didn’t run away, but his knees were now red and irritated, likely scraped and and would probably bleed.

 

The two were quickly escorted into the station and locked in the empty questioning room.

 

“Damn,” Murphy sighed as the door of the room locked. “We definitely gonna be killed by the wives.”

 

“My husband,” Wilson emphasized. “Should understand. I gotta go call him real quick.”

 

Murphy rolled his eyes at that statement- Wilson knew well that his lifestyle was disliked by many of those working at the station, but Murphy was a real pain about his ‘choices’. Murphy had boastfully walked in last week in his uniform announcing that he was transferring to a station in Queens the following month, asking in Wilson would miss his stunning looks.

_Fuck no he wouldn’t._

 

The phone didn’t even ring twice before Riley picked up. Wilson sighed as Murphy gave him a look, and walked into the observation room.

 

“I’m sorry- looks like I’m going to be a bit late tonight.”

 

“You’re already a bit late Sammy- It’s tomorrow.” Riley joked, the TV could be heard through the speaker.

 

“Were you staying up for me?” Wilson sighed as he identified the show, Survivor, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know how much longer I’ll be.”

 

Riley gave an understand hum, “I know, I know. Take all the time in the world- I’m catching up on Survivor.”

 

The two talked for a few more minutes until Evans entered the observation room- Wilson quickly said goodbye and turned to the other officer.

 

“Fury wants you to sit in on the questioning- He’s got Barry on standby to take fingerprints to identify them.” Evans told him, the two then glanced through the one-way mirror and saw the man sitting on the chair with the boy in his lap.

 

“Go get yourself home Marcus, you’ve got an expecting wife and kids that need you.” Wilson said goodbye to Evans as he walked out the door.

 

“Officers order, I assume. Goodnight Sam.” Evans smiled as Wilson turned the corner and quickly walked to Fury, who was standing at the entrance of the questioning room.

 

“Ready Officer Wilson?”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

* * *

 

 

The questioning was far from helpful, the man stared at a spot in between Fury and Wilson, not responding to their questions about who he was and what he was doing that night. The kid, similarly to the ride to the station, would not stop moving around the room. Reminding Wilson of a tiger in a cage, the boy would walk the perimeter of the cage, then sit in front of the mirror, then walk the perimeter in the opposite direction, craw onto his dads lap, and then repeat his movements all over again.

 

Thirty minutes of questions followed by no answers went by and Barry, the forensic analyzer, was called in and quickly performed a finger prick on the man and the boy. The boy had continued his movements, and the officers waited patiently until the boy sat on his dads lap- quickly pricking the boys finger with the lancet and placing a large wad of gauze in the boys hand. The boy clenched the gauze hard, managing to keep pressure on the small finger wound. The man had to have the gauze wrapped around his finger, as his hand was still handcuffed to his belt.

 

Fury left the room, telling the three that he would call for Wilson once the results were found.

That was almost an hour ago.

 

Wilson and the man remained sat in their respective seats, Wilson attempting to get an answer from the man or the boy, while the man kept his eyes on the same spot.

 

“How are your knees kid?” Wilson turned around to face the boy as he remembered the boy jumping from the car.

 

The boy froze at the middle of the mirror, where, in his pattern, he would sit- but he looked down at his knees, towards his father, who’s line of sight was directly in the middle of the mirror, and then Wilson.

 

“Could I see them?” Wilson asked, receiving a small head tilt by the boy.

 

“Go f’r it.” The man spoke up, causing Wilson to whip his head around to face the man- he was still staring off into the distance, but his eyes were less glazed over.

 

The boy looked once more, cautiously, at his dad and slowly walked to Wilson. Wilson slowly crouched down to the boys height and observed the small bruises and abrasion on both of the boys knees.

 

“Just a little scrapped- I can get some neosporin and a couple band aids for you in a little bit.” Wilson gave a smile towards the young boy who was bent over, observing his knees too.

 

“Good?” The boy mumbled towards his father.

 

“Mhmm,” The dad tilted his head down towards the boy. “You’re ‘ood.”

 

The boy gave a similar tilt of his head, walked back to the mirror, and continued his prowl around the room.

 

“Wilson, I need to you call someone for me.” Fury’s head quickly poked through the door.

 

* * *

“That man. That's James Barnes?” Wilson blurted out, “No fucking way- I’m pretty sure I could recognize him. I lived next door. We went to the same High School.”

 

“Yes, It’s him. His kid too, but he’s not in the system. I need you to call his family- to call a Sarah Rogers.” Fury replied, flipping through the missing persons file.

 

“Sarah’s probably not awake-” Wilson sighed, quickly finishing his statement before Fury could reply. “I could try Steve, her son, He always answers.”

 

“Just- call someone, I’ll break the news to James and his mystery kid.” Fury closed the file.

 

“Let me tell him,” Wilson interrupted, “He was my friend.”

 

Fury stood in front of Wilson, he gave a quick nod and handed over the file of James Barnes.

 

“Call Sarah or Steve or her dog or whatever before you talk to James, tell them I’ll be waiting.” Fury hollered over his shoulder as he made his exit.

 

“Sarah would never have a dog,” Wilson grumbled as he scrolled through his contacts.

 

The phone rang, and rang, and rang until a groan answered the phone.

 

“Whaddya want Sammy? It’s 3 in the morning.” Steve moaned as he read the time on his alarm clock.

 

“How quickly can you and Sarah be at the station?”

 

“Your station?”

 

“No, the one over in Bronx. You idiot, of course my station.”

 

“Probably thirty minutes- an hour at most. What if we don’t want to come?”

 

“Trust me, you want to be here.”

 

“And why? Why? _Why_? Are you making us go to your station at 3 in the morning.”

 

“We found him Steve.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. He’s here.”

 

‘WHY DIDN’T YOU START WITH THAT ASSHOLE!” Steve screamed into the phone, likely waking up Sarah who was two floor below him.

 

“See you in a few.” Sam quickly hung up and leaned against the wall.

 

They found him.

 

The Buckster was back.

 

* * *

 

Stepping back into the questioning room, the man- James, he reminded himself, was still staring at the mirror.

 

Sam sat down at the table once more, and stared at James’ face.

 

James Barnes looked different than the James Barnes he sat next to in homeroom. His hair was barely brushing his shoulders as it shone of grime and grease- unlike his clean cut hair he sported since his elementary school days. His eyes were grey in contrast to when they were so bright and blue that girls would fawn over them. His skin was waxen, shadowed by his hair and eye bags. Not to mention, he was an arm down and clearly malnourished.

This was a completely different man, yet he had the same DNA as James Barnes.

 

“We um, we found out who you are.” Sam began, pushing the missing persons case in front of James.

 

James lowered his head at the movement, observing the words on the front: _New York Police Official Missing Persons Case Number 32557038_

 

After no response, Sam Wilson opened the file.

 

“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes, you were reported missing on May 27th, 2011. My name is Sam Wilson, we grew up together.”


	2. Not His Bucky

There was little activity at the police station after Sam made the call to Steve. He had gone through the file with James, who would give the occasional nod - but other than that, he gave no reaction.

 

Sam grabbed a box of band aids and a container of kids toys from behind the front counter as he returned to the questioning room following a quick phone call with Riley.

 

“I’m not sure how much longer it will be,” Sam began as he entered the room, “But, I got you some band aids and some toys we can play with.”

 

The kid had switched from roaming around the room to sitting by the mirror, where James’ head was lowered so they could both stare at each other. The kids eyes quickly flicked over towards Sam as he walked over to James.

 

“I got permission from the boss to take your handcuffs off.” Sam smiled as James made eye contact and quickly removed the handcuffs.

 

James lifted his head up towards Sam, holding eye contact briefly before returning his glance to his son.

 

Sam placed the container on the table and held the band aid’s up.

 

“I think we should bandage your knees up, then we can see what toys we’ve got.” Sam reached into the box and pulled out a couple of band aid’s, opening one to show the child.

 

The child cautiously moved towards the outstretched hand containing a light green band aid, with a quick nod from James, the child gently took the bandage out of Sam’s hand.

 

The kid peeled the paper off of the adhesive and after sticking and unsticking his pointer finger on the bandage a couple of times, he placed it on the top of his hand. A small grin appeared as the kid looked up at his dad.

 

“Color?” James mumbled, startling Sam as the silence was broken, as he looked up at the kid, prompting a question as he extended his hand.

 

“Green,” A small voice whispered through the room and turned towards his father, waiting for a nod from his dad, when he received it- his smile grew.

 

Looking back at James, Sam noticed his mouth had formed a smile too.

 

“Hey Buddy, I’ll give you another band aid if you tell me… hmm, If you tell me your name?” Sam questioned, unsure if his idea would work.

 

Sam looked from James to the kid who were staring at each other, as if telepathically communication to one another. Finally, the kid turned to Sam and mumbled under his breath.

 

“What’d you say buddy? I couldn’t hear you.”

 

“‘m not buddy,” The kid responded, voice louder than before, rocking on his knees, “‘m ‘mitri.”

 

“Dmitri.” James corrected slowly as his eyes remained fixated on his son, who fished around in the box of band aids.

 

_Of course James Buchanan Barnes decided to name his kid after those four fake Dmitry’s from Russian History._

 

_What. A. Nerd._

 

“Of course you named him Dmitri,” Sam laughed as James turned his head, confused. “You lived off of Russian History and obsessed over those fake Dmitry’s.”

 

“Sure,” James replied, obviously confused- but quickly recovering as he turned to Dmitri. “‘n your knee.”

 

Dmitri placed his newest band aid onto his left knee, just under the abrasions.

 

A breathy sigh, similar to a laugh escaped James’ lips. Sam made eye contact with the exasperated father, who’s mouth slowly returned back to its neutral position.

 

“Red.” Dmitri announced- earning a nod from James.

 

“Let’s try another question, want another band aid?” _A nod._ “Cool beans, how about- how old are you?”

 

Dmitri gave a shrug, mumbling ‘old’ as he remained fixated on the band aid box.

 

Sam looked up at James, hoping for another answer. James stared back, a tint of sadness in his eyes. He didn’t know either.

 

Dmitri was a small kid, barely reaching Sam’s waist- reminding Sam of his niece and nephew. Jody, his nephew, was probably three or four at that height. Sam assumed that Dmitri was somewhere around that age.

 

“Blue…” Dmitri’s grin fell as he noticed the room return to the terse state it had grew out of. The box of band aids tipped over on the floor and the blue band aid was left hanging by one side on his tiny bicep.

 

“You’re right Buddy!” Sam tried to push the mood back up, but it was useless as the young boy looked at his father- the both of them growing in distress.

 

 _Crap_ , Sam though as he observed the two- it hadn’t even been thirty minutes since he ended his call with Steve and had more than ten minutes till they arrived. Yet here the two were, in distress with only him to rely on.

 

The sound of a chair scraping the floor left the officer to snap his head up as James returned the stare from a standing position. James slowly walked over to his son and sat down on the floor- plucking the box of band-aids from Dmitri’s lap.

 

Sam observed as James gently peeled the blue band aid off of Dmitri’s bicep and placed it above the red band aid- managing to actually cover the wound. Dmitri gave a quick _sniff_ as James brushed his thumb across Dmitri’s cheek, lifting the boys head slightly.

 

The boy pitched his body into the man’s side and was met with James’ right arm wrapping around his shoulders- Dmitri’s hand loosened to reveal another unwrapped band-aid in his palm.

 

“Color?” James promoted, brushing the boys cheek once more- Sam assumed that Dmitri must have been crying, but he stood firm next to the table and unopened container of toys. He looked over at the corner of the room where the teddy bear, from his car, was gently sat. The teddy bear was not what Dmitri wanted for comfort, he wanted comfort from his dad.

 

Dmitri shook his head at the question as he patted the band-aid down on top of his other knee wound, with the help of his dad.

 

“Ah- Pink?” James guessed, causing Dmitri’s head to look from his father's eyes to the band aid on his knee.

 

“Uh no?” Dmitri tilted his head, a small smile growing on his face- _papa was so silly._

 

“Color?” James prompted once more, gently placing his pointer finger next to the band aid.

 

“Mmmm,” Dmitri smiled. “Purple.”  
  
Instead of a nod, the arm wrapped around Dmitri gave a quick squeeze- Dmitri was right _as always._

 

The sweet moment shared between the two Barnes was interrupted as Director Fury opened the door.

 

“Their ride has arrived. Please debrief our guests, then go home Wilson- I still expect you here bright and early tomorrow.” Sam nodded as he followed Fury out of the room.

 

Steve and Sarah were standing on the wall of the entrance as Sam turned the corner- Steve quickly pulled Sam into a hug.

 

“Are you sure it’s him?” Steve demanded as he pulled back from their greeting, Sarah catching up to the two boys.

 

“Same DNA, Different Man. I don’t want you to go in and expect that everything will be exactly where it left off. I mean- he was a John Doe when we brought him in, heck- I didn’t even recognize him. Nor did he recognize me.”

 

Steve took a deep breath, reaching to grab his mothers hand, “Its been 8 years Sammy, all of us have changed. He’s Bucky- I made a promise to him.”

 

“I can take you two into the room they’re hanging out in- you’ve gotta sign some discharge papers Sarah,  but then y’all are free to go.”

 

“They?” Sarah questioned, exchanging looks with Steve in utter confusion.

 

“He’s not alone.” Sam breathed, observing the two’s reaction. “He’s got a kid.”

 

\----

 

The door to the questioning room opened slowly as Sam peeked inside, his face softened as he made eye contact with James across the room and saw Dmitri curled up in his lap- two more bandaged had appeared, a blue on on Dmitri’s Finger and a red one on James’ forehead.

 

When the other two entered the room, James noticeably tensed up- Sam was unsure if it was out of recognition or fear.

 

“Bucky?” Steve spoke up, the blond took a couple of steps than stopped- observing his long lost friends face.

 

 _Ah,_ James thought- _Steve from the police report._

 

_But Steve in the police report had looked- smaller._

 

“Steve-’s smaller?” James let his question hang as he was still trying to piece together the police report Sam had read to him earlier.

 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed out. “I’m Steve.”

  
  
_Bucky remembered him?_

 

“Police report.” Sam muttered behind him, and suddenly, tears were threatening to fall.

 

_He didn’t remember._

 

“Jamie- you’re going to come with us. You’re going to stay with us again- we missed you so much.” Sarah stepped forward too- much closer than Steve.

 

James remained tense as his eyes continued to flick between Sarah, Steve, and Sam. Dmitri’s head moved closer to his chest, causing James to breath out again.

 

Steve stared at the man sitting on the floor- he looked as if he was dead, he was dead as of an hour ago. The man’s eyes made contact with Steve’s once more, still tense, until the body curled in his lap moved. _His kid,_ Steve supplied.

 

Sam was right, _he_ was Bucky- but not _his Bucky._

 

“Can I sit down?” Steve stepped closer, noticing Bucky tense up once more.

 

_He nodded._

 

Steve quickly sat on the floor, Sarah quickly followed.. Sam remained next to the door, shooting Riley a quick text that he should be leaving soon.

 

“What- Where-” Steve stuttered as he stared- mouth ajar, as he stared at Bucky.

 

Bucky did not provide an answer to his unfinished questions, he provided a small nod and pointed at the kid in his lap.

 

“Dmitri.” He smiled, the boy stirred lightly at the mention of his name and he lifted his head slightly, eyes opening blearily.

 

Steve held his breath as he observed the little boy, his blue eyes blearily observing the two new people in the room.

 

Dmitri’s head swiveled to face James’ chest, causing a laugh to escape Sarah’s lips.

 

“He’s a little shy I guess.” She smiled, turning to Sam.

 

“When can they be released?” Steve spoke up, breaking his stare at _his Bucky_ and _Bucky’s child._

 

“Whenever you four are ready.” Sam shrugged.

 

Sarah slowly moved closer to James, placing her arm on his tense left side- attempting, and failing to hid her surprise when she was met with no arm.

 

“Where’s his arm?” Steve quickly mouthed towards Sam, who replied with a sad shrug.

 

“Never mind that Steve,” Sarah interrupted the quiet conversation, she kept her arm around his shoulder, rubbing his back. “Are you and your little one ready to leave Jamie? We can take as much time as you need.”

 

Before James had a chance to reply, the head buried in his stomach spoke up.

 

“Wanna go,” Dmitri mumbled.

James nodded, abruptly standing up with Dmitri remaining curled around his arm.

 

“Let’s go home Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Folks! Here is the second chapter, I am super excited for this story.  
> This isn't edited- therefore in the future I will likely go through the entire story and edit it one day.  
> Until then, these chapters will be written between my busy schedule!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how anything regarding police officers and missing persons works- so bear with me!  
> I plan to update this store as frequently as possible, therefore- there is no real upload schedule. But! I will definitely continue this story as I have so many ideas.


End file.
